


Triles after Trials

by pvris



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Degrassi - Freeform, M/M, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvris/pseuds/pvris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zoe's trial, Miles and Tristan really hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triles after Trials

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mild swearing.

Miles took a breath of fresh air as he approached Degrassi's front steps. It was a new term, which meant a chance for him to start over. The break was nothing short of amazing. He smiled inwardly, recounting the nights he spent with Tristan, and felt his chest and cheeks warm. Tristan was just about the only thing in his life that truly made him happy anymore. His relationship with his father was on the rocks, per usual, but this time he could hardly even look at his mother and father together, scoffing as he watched them pretend everything was fine. Everything was a wreck and as soon as this campaign was over, everything would be up in flames. He shook the head from his thought, thinking of Tristan once more. He grew giddy to see him, even though he had seen him everyday over the break. He made a beeline straight towards Tristan's locker, coming to a quick halt once he spotted his ex, Zoe, there with Tristan.

Miles ducked around the corner, trying his best to be nonchalant even though it was becoming increasingly harder with his boyfriend in his sights. Miles never thought in his wildest dreams he would be crushing this hard on Tristan, or any boy in general. He knew he was straight, or at least thought he knew. He give it much thought, and he wouldn't. Tristan made him happy, and that was good enough for Miles. Miles licked his lips as he watched Tristan. His fashion set him into your typical "gay boy" stereotype, but it was undeniably good. His red skinny jeans hugged his legs and butt, which Miles had yet to get well acquainted with. Tristan closed his locker and linked arms with Zoe, and that was Miles's cue to go as well. He grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and texted Tristan, he needed him. Now. 

\--

Tristan skipped to class, arm linked with Zoe's. "I'm so excited for a new term!" Zoe gushed.

"Even the school part?"

"Everything. I finally feel like all the trial stuff is behind me. Plus, I already have my new thing that's going to make this the best term ever!"

"Cheerleading? Seriously?" Tristan internally groaned. Zig was bad news, he was a rubber room kid let loose, which only meant that little Maya Matlin would be roaming around like a puppy dog behind him. Tristan felt disgusted thinking about her. He thought he could trust Maya with everything, but it turned out that he couldn't. Not after what happened to Grant. By now, he was over his former English teacher, but that didn't mean she could just get away with what she did. Grant was a good guy and who knows where he is now with those allegations placed on him. He could be in prison for all Tristan knew.

Tristan was snapped out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing on the table. He smiled as he read Miles's text. The two of them had fun together for the entire break, and it looked like now was time to continue their relationship- or whatever they were. He would have to confront Miles about that eventually. "I'm out." Tristan smiled hugely.

"Wow skipping on the first day?" Zoe snarked. "That can only mean one thing."

"Tristan is trying to avoid me." Maya popped her head out from behind Zig.

"Secret lover."

"Well, I don't kiss and tell. And yes." Tristan twirled on his heel and walked out of the classroom to go meet Miles. 

\--

Miles paced around the greenhouse with his clammy hands in his pockets, anxious to see his lover. 

"Hey, you!" Tristan called, his smile shining brighter than his blond hair in the sun. Miles locked lips with him, smiling as his tongue slid into Tristan's mouth, and vice versa. Miles led, needing more and more of the blond boy. He could never tire of Tristan. Tristan was his sunshine; he made Miles feel alive. 

Tristan pushed away and Miles opened his eyes, smiling and breathing heavily. "We missed our first chemistry class." Tristan panted.

"I don't think we have any trouble with chemistry" Miles leaned back in, only for Tristan's mouth to move once again.

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" Miles took a step back. He supposed this conversation was bound to come, but he had hoped to squeeze in a little more lip-locking before it, but nevertheless, he agreed. 

"Yeah, sure. Let's talk."

"Okay, well, I'm fine with this being a secret. Actually, I'd prefer it that way. I just want to know that all this kissing isn't all about Maya." Miles grinned sadistically at the mention of his ex, Maya

"Look, Tristan, you know I don't care about my stupid ex-girlfriend's opinion." Miles defended. And it was true, he didn't care. Tristan didn't string him along, or make things overly complicated. They could just simply be. And he treasured that.

"Okay, well, what about your dad's?"

Miles let out a laugh at the mention of his dad. "It would kill him. No, Tris, things have been actually good between us. I even agreed to go to a campaign photoshoot." He smiled. Miles didn't exactly like his dad, but he liked getting along with him just to get Tristan's praise.

"And when does that happen?" The smile wiped right off of Miles's face as those words came out of Tristan's mouth. Oh shit. Miles glanced at his silver wristwatch. He had to be there in fifteen minutes. "Shit, Tris, I gotta go." Miles hated to leave him so suddenly, for both of their sakes, but his dad would be furious if he skipped, especially since it was about the precious campaign. Miles gave Tristan a quick peck and ran off campus to hail a taxi.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is my first fic on this site. i absolutely am in love with triles and haven't seen too much triles fic around, so yeah i did a thing. i hope you guys like it, if you can give me any feedback, that would be much appreciated! i had to re-watch some of the premier episode to do some of the dialogue, bc idk, i didn't want the dialogue to skew too much from the show but i also didn't want it to take up this entire fic, so yeah. also, i do not own degrassi in any way, shape, or form and all the credit goes to the masterminds behind degrassi. let me know if this is any good and you want to see more!


End file.
